1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input trays for holding sheets of paper, and particularly, to an input tray capable of automatically aligning the sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanners and printers may include an input tray for holding a stack of paper sheets. Traditionally, the input tray includes a support plate and two latching members fixedly connected to the support plate for holding the sheets therebetween. A user must align the sheets before putting the sheets into the input tray. This takes time, and is inconvenient to the user.